


The Secret Life of Cat Noir and Ladybug

by GoldTitaniumMaiden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi evil, Multi, Slow Romance, They don't love each other right away, Watch the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumMaiden/pseuds/GoldTitaniumMaiden
Summary: Characters watch the show fic.Alya knocked her shoulder with Marinette’s “Can you believe this girl we get to see Ladybug’s adventures! We might even learn her real identity!” She squealed bouncing in her seat. Miranette tried to seem excited but she was freaking out internally.She’d looked down at her bag. Tikki was peaking out and shrugging her little shoulders. She had no idea what to do about this. Marinette looked back behind her past her classmates to  Master Fu who was sitting with her parents, teacher, Adrien’s bodyguard, and a few of her classmates parents.He like Tikki also shrugged at her. So there was nothing either of them could do about this. Oh god!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another Characters React Fic because it’s my favorite to write.:D
> 
> I’m going to skip the characters disappearing from their lives. We all know how the fanfics work. Please Enjoy!
> 
> I promise I'm still working on my Marvel one!! Just had a bout of new inspiration after watching season 3. Don't worry no spoilers yes if you haven't seen all the episodes. However there will be Spoilers for season 2 as this all happens after the Season 2 finale.

Alya knocked her shoulder with Marinette’s “Can you believe this girl we get to see Ladybug’s adventures! We might even learn her real identity!” She squealed bouncing in her seat. Miranette tried to seem excited but she was freaking out internally. 

She’d looked down at her bag. Tikki was peaking out and shrugging her little shoulders. She had no idea what to do about this. Marinette looked back behind her past her classmates to Master Fu who was sitting with her parents, teacher, Adrien’s bodyguard, and a few of her classmates parents. 

He like Tikki also shrugged at her. So there was nothing either of them could do about this. Oh god!! She pulled her knees to her chest and pushed her face into them. 

“Um Marinette? Are you alright?” Adrien asked her from her other side. She quickly sat up nodding.

“Uh what yeah of course everything is gate! I mean great.” She laughed a bit too long until Alya elbowed her from behind and she stopped face turning red. Adrien looked slightly concerned but he smiled at her and she sighed. 

Chloe was fuming. Why did Dupain-Cheng get to sit next to her adrikins. It wasn’t fair. 

Lila was similarly fuming. She had even tried lying her way into the front row but as soon as she’d tried to sit down the chair had moved as if by magic not and she’d fallen onto the floor. It was made clear then that they would have to sit in the spots designated for them. She glared a hole in the back of Marinette’s head. 

The chatter died down as the screen lit up. 

  
  


**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous.**

“Did you see that. It showed the Bee Miraculous. That’s me everybody!” Chloe flipped her hair feeling smug. 

**Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others;**

“Wow look! It’s ladybug. All of those illustrations are Ladybug. She’s amazing” Alya cried out in pure excitement. “Where’s a phone when you need it.” She stared at the screen like she was trying to memorize what she was seeing for her Ladyblog. 

Nino smiled at her. His girl was really beautiful when she was excited about Ladybug. 

**Nooroo (cont.): the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

**Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

“Wait was that-” The image was gone as fast as it had appeared. Adrien wasn’t sure if he had seen the image right. It had looked like his mom… but it couldn’t have been.

“You ok bro?” Nino asked looking around Alya and Marinette toward Adrien. Adrien was startled out of his thoughts. He smiled.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He shook his head at himself. No. That would make no sense, couldn’t be. 

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

**Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

**Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

**Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

“That poor little miraculous.” Rose looked devastated at seeing the kwami look so sad. “It shouldn’t be treated that way.” 

Master Fu looked at Rose and smiled. Maybe...

**Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.**

“Aww so cute! It’s a little turtle.” Mylene smiled at the screen. Ivan put an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. 

Nino inwardly cheered for his Kwami. Wayzz was a rockin little dude. 

**Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

**Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

The class all laughed and Master Fu even laughed at himself. He saw some of them turn to look at him in awe. He’d have to make sure that they kept his secret. Though so far Marinette’s class seemed to be made up of exceptional people. 

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

**Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

“Oh no!” Marinette gasped. 

Adrien winced. He really liked Master Fu. 

Nino was gaping. He looked at Alya and whispered “My miraculous was that guys.”

“I know! He must be the holder of the miraculous and he passed Wayzz on to you.”

“I don’t know, it feels like a lot of pressure.” 

“Are you kidding Nino you’re amazing. Ladybug wouldn’t have given him to you if you weren’t”

“Thanks Alya.” Alya kissed him on the cheek and Nino blushed making Alya giggle. It was cute how embarrassed he still got. 

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

**Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186.**

“186! That’s quite the age.” Sabine looked at Master Fu beside her. “Not that you look even close to that old.” She added not wanting to seem rude. 

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

She blinked confused on how he knew her name. But the show was continuing on. 

**But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing**

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

**Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

“What’s wrong with that. You’d be lucky to have me in your class. Why are we even focusing on you?”

“Well statistically speaking our class does get akumatized a lot. I’ll bet it shows all of us.” Max spoke up.

**Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

**Tom: (singing as he works)**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

Her entire class nodded. “Your bakery makes the best treats.” 

“Yeah my dad is pretty amazing.” Miranette smiled brightly. Tom blushed but he was glad that his daughter thought so highly of him. 

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

“Well you definitely don’t get your clumsiness from your parents.” 

“No. I’m one of a kind in that department… unfortunately.” 

**Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!**

**Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her**

**Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**

“That was really nice of you Marinette.” Adrien smiled and Marinette blushed. 

**Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

**Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

“I’ve gotten really good at rolling with the punches.” She sighed. 

“That’s what makes you so unbelievable Mari.” Alya told her. “You’re still unbelievably kind even when things go wrong.”

**Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

**Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

**Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

Alya knew what that box meant. She glanced at Marinette. Could it be…?

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.**

**Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

**Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

“You didn’t know who I was? That’s kind of refreshing.” Adrien laughed 

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

“Chloe. How could you be so mean like that. I know we’re friends but you can’t hold that over people’s heads. I don’t want that.” 

“Ah.” Chloe looked at least a little chastised. “I’m sorry Adrien I was just excited to sit near you.”

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

**Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

**Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry…**

Both Tom and Sabine wince feeling bad for their daughter. They had no idea she had it so rough. Perhaps they could have a word or two with Miss Bustier. 

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

“Excuse you. I am so not evil. I’m Queen Bee, a superhero!”

“Well you're certainly not acting like one.” Alya snapped back at her. 

“I-- I-- hmph. Whatever.” She sniffed pretending to look at her nails and trying not to let Alya get to her. 

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

**Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

**Alya: Alya.**

“At least someone got to try your macarons.” Sabine smiled 

“Our daughter made a friend. That’s what they were for so I’m glad it worked.” Tom nodded with a proud smile. 

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

All the students clapped and cheered making their teacher blush. 

**Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

**Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

**Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

“And you were calling me nice.” Marinetter smiled 

“I guess we both are.” Adrien winked and Marinette tried very hard not to squeal. She was to focused on Adrien to even realize the significance behind the scene. Alya however wasn’t. She was looking back and forth between the screen and Adrien. 

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

**(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Kim looked at the floor and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I’m sorry Ivan.”

“Its ok. It’s not like any of us knew what was going to happen.”

“Still even without hawkmoth that was uncool of me.” 

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

“Wait so Hawk Moth is the one that names them? Someone needs to teach him a thing or two about good supervillain names.” Kim laughed. 

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

**Scene: Library. Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**

**Alya: Come on!**

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

Mr Damocles looked sheepish. “It was the first akuma attack I had no idea what else to do.” 

“You tried Mr. Damocles I’m sure that’s all anyone can ask for.” Sabine reassured him. 

Tom smiled down at his wife. She was just wonderful. 

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

“You are fearless. I didn’t realize you were like this before Ladybug even existed.” Nino looked at his girlfriend in shock.

“I’m an opportunist. Why does that bother you?” She asked nervously.

“Heck no. I think your super cool.” 

**(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen)**

**Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces)**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box.**

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.**

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

“My adrikins is sooo smart.” Chloe bragged. 

Miss Bustier was quite impressed with Nathalie’s work ethic. Most of the student’s parents were present but it seemed Mr. Agreste had not been included. It made her want to hug her young student. 

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world.**

Adrien covered his head feeling embarrassed that everyone was watching this. Marinette put a hand on his arm. 

“No one thinks any different of you Adrien. And we all know your dad is just trying to keep you safe.” 

“Thanks marinette.” 

Alya was gaping she grabbed Marinette pulling her closer so she could whisper in her ear. “Girl you just talked to him without stuttering!” 

“I did? Oh my gosh I did!” Alya snorted at her friend. 

“Why can’t you do that all the time?”

“I don’t know, he just looked really sad and I wanted to make him feel better. I wasn’t really thinking...” 

“This is a good thing. We just have to get you more opportunities like that.” 

“I don’t really want Adrien to be sad.” 

“That’s true… don’t worry girl I’ll figure out a better solution. Alya is on the job.” 

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.**

**Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

“Did you just shoot at my son?!”

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” Roger stuttered out. “It was the first Akuma.” 

“Mom it’s fine I’m not hurt. Ladybug saved me.” Ivan calmed down his mother. Roger was shooting him a very greatful look. 

**(Adrien turns on his TV)**

**André: I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.**

**News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois!**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

**Scene: The scene shifts to** [ Marinette's room ](https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Marinette%27s_room) **.**

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

**Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh?**

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box showing Ladybug’s earrings and Chat Noir’s ring. They glow)**

“Oh. My. God.” Alya turns to look at Marinette who is too busy staring at Adrien at least until Alya practically explodes. “I knew it! I knew it was you! I was so right! But you…” She trailed off. “You lied to me…” Her heart sank in her chest and Marinette waves her hands 

  
“No Alya you don’t understand. It wasn’t like that!”

The room was exploding with shocked exclamations at the reveal. 

“She’s Ladybug! No way!” Chloe was gobsmacked. 

Lila had the ugliest glare on her face. Of course little Miss goody was her worst enemy. But she couldn’t believe Chat Noir was Adrien! She needed a plan.

Sabine and Tom were staring at their daughter in horror. Ladybug was always in harm's way!

Adrien was gaping at Marinette. It was the first time he’d ever felt so blindsided. Marinette was his lady, his bugaboo. He opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to say. How many times had he confessed to Ladybug and it was marinette all that time. He should feel elated. He finally knew his loves identity. But this was not how he had imagined it. In fact Adrien had never really imagined what it would be like knowing who Ladybug was. He’d never been able to picture her face outside the mask. Now that she was here in front of him he didn’t really know what to think. 

Marinette watched Alya look away from her and her heart split in two. She’d never meant to hurt her best friend but it was so important that her identity remain a secret. She hoped given time Alya could see that the secret had been important. And then there was Adrien. Adrien was Chat Noir! That just seemed impossible. She blushed when she remembered all the times he’d confessed and all the times she’d turned him down. She’d turned down Adrien!!! Oh god she was gonna throw up. Marinette chanced a glance at the boy next to her. He wasn’t looking at her. 

He must be so disappointed. She put her face in her hands. How could she blame him. When she was Ladybug she was cool and the complete opposite of her clumsy self. Tikki could see that Marinette needed her and the secret was already out. She flew out of Marinette’s purse and hugged the girl patting her on the head softly. 

“Everything will be ok Marinette. Maybe this could be a good thing?” 

Marinette didn’t answer she just wanted to cry. 

Plag saw Tikki out an about so he figured the hell with it and perched himself on Adrien’s shoulder. 

Nino was trying to comfort Alya. He knew she felt hurt and he couldn’t blame her he was a bit bummed that Adrien hadn’t told him. But he also couldn’t really blame them. He and Alya had kept the secret of Rena Rouge and Carapace from them as well not knowing that Ladybug and Chat Noir were their friends.

The theater was awash with whisperings but the show kept playing. There was no time for an extended break at the moment. Master Fu would try to speak with both Marinette and Adrien when this was through. 

  
  


**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

Alya couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. That was just so Marinette. And even if she was hurt this was Ladybug’s origin story. She couldn’t miss it. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Tikki let out a small huff. 

Plagg laughed loudly. “I’m glad you didn’t act like that.” 

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

“Dude you took that way to well.” Nino commented 

“I wasn’t about to question something that seemed so cool.” Adrien offered. He was still unsure about the whole thing with Marinette but he wanted to keep an open mind. He still loved Ladybug. Didn’t he? 

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Personable. Yeah right.” 

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup)Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

**Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving…**

“Your supposed to explain Plagg. You’re hopeless.” Tikki scolded 

“I’m hungry is what I am.” Plagg said diving into Adrien’s pocket for some cheese.

“I’m sorry about him Adrien.”

Adrien smiled at Tikki. “I’ve gotten used to Plagg. I’m Adrien” 

Tikki laughed “Oh I know.” but she reached out a tiny hand for Adrien to shake. 

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

**Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.**

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

**Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

“Well at least she tried.” Sabine tried to look on the bright side. 

“I don’t like the idea of out daughter out there being a super hero.” Tom shook his head. 

“I think it’s a bit late for that dear.” Sabine took his hand and squeezed it “We need to have faith in our girl.” 

**Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

**Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

“Wait what!” Both Adrien and Marinette said at once looking back at Fu. then they both glanced at each other and looked away at once. Adrien hated it. He liked being friends with Marinette. He didn’t want this to ruin everything. They were partners after all. 

He’d thought about giving up on Ladybug a lot lately what with Kagami showing up in his life. Maybe that’s how things had to be. Maybe he and Ladybug were meant to be just friends. 

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

“You wanted me to be Ladybug! Are you crazy? I couldn’t do what you do.”

“I know that you can, remember.” She was referring to Rena Rouge. 

“I’m sorry I was upset. I know that you weren’t trying to hurt me.” Alya hugged Marinette “but listen here, there’s no one in the world that could be Ladybug except you. Not even me.” 

“See Marinette.” Tikki nodded along. Alya seemed to only just noticed the Kwami. 

“Oh my gosh your so cute. Hi!”

“Hello Nice to finally meet you Alya.” Tikki responded. 

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

“You knew just what to say.” 

“I’m your Kwami of course I do.” Plag said as though it were obvious. 

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

**'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

“Oh my gosh that was so cool!” Alya shook Marinette 

“Thanks Alya. You can stop shaking me now.” 

“Sorry. Just kind of psyched that my hero is my best friend. I bet Chloe is freaking out!”

Chloe was indeed freaking out. Marinette was Ladybug. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! She remembered spilling her guts to Ladybug and it had been marinette this whole time. Was all of it just for a laugh? Were they making fun of her behind her back this whole time? She was never going to forgive Marinette or Ladybug!

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

Adrien laughed sheepishly. “I got a bit excited.” 

“See Plagg this is why you need to explain everything in order.”

“Eh, it all worked out.” 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

“Seriously way too okay with all of that.” 

“Being a superhero was the best thing that could happen to me.” Adrien told Nino. “I didn’t have to stay inside and I had no one telling me what to do or say. It was freeing.” 

Nino nodded “I getcha dude.” 

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

Alya was touched by Marinette’s concern and the two of them hadn’t even been friends that long. 

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

Marinette hadn’t really thought of what her parents might think. She didn’t want to risk glancing back at them. She hoped they were ok with it. Maybe when she’d first gotten the miraculous she hadn’t wanted it but now… Marinette couldn’t imagine her life without Tikki and Ladybug being a part of it. 

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

**Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

“That’s adorable.” Alya grinned. 

Chloe and Lila were fuming. 

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

“Wait you made up your own name?” Alya was confused. 

Tikki shook her head, “Your names are predestined they date back to the very first of the miraculous in ancient times. Once you put on your miraculous and suit up you’ll know what name belongs to you.”

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

**Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

**(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

Marinette couldn’t believe that Adrien had been so confident about what he had to do even at the very start. She’s turned down Cat Noir so many times because of her lover for Adrien. But the few times she’d met him as Marinette she’d started to see the sweet side to him. And now knowing they were the same person. It was easy for her to love them both. Cat Noir was just a side of Adrien she hadn’t seen before. But it didn’t make him any different. She blushed at her own realization. 

Could something like this really work between them. She wondered what Adrien thought of her as Marinette. 

**Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now?**

**(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

**(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

**Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

“Sorry I was scared.” marinette admitted. 

“Its ok. After all it worked out in the end. I admire that you were able to get over your fear.” Adrien told her. 

“R-really?” 

“Yeah not many would have done the same in your position.” 

“But you weren’t scared at all.” 

“I can’t really say I wasn’t scared I was just happy to be outside and doing something I wanted for once.” 

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

“Thanks for that.” 

“No problem.” 

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

**(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

“I couldn’t have done that without you Alya.”

“What are friends for.” 

**Alya: Yes!**

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his Rocky behind!**

**Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

“I’m glad your not so down on yourself anymore.” 

“I didn’t have friends back before you Alya. Now you give me all the confidence I need.” 

“Well duh. It's because I know your amazing.”

**Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)**

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

**(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

“Well that was kind of embarrassing.” Adrien laughed. 

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

**Cat Noir: Super power?**

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)**

“So that’s what that looks like.” Adrien had always wondered.

**Don't resist. Trust me.**

**Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you were great!” 

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

**(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

“You didn’t unakumitize it.” 

“I didn’t know I hat to.” Marinette blushed. 

  
“And your supposed to be Ladybug. Lame.” Chloe checked her nails as she spoke. 

“Don’t listen to her Mari. She’s just jealous.” 

Marinette looked back at Chloe. She knew the blonde wasn’t all bad. They’d talked. She couldn't hate Chloe not anymore. There was more to her. But now that Chloe knew who she was she wondered if they could ever be friends. 

**Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

Marinette blushed. 

Adrien looked at her out of the corner of his eye. That girl up there was Marinette. 

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

Mylene blushed but reached up to give Ivan a quick kiss on the cheek. Ivan blushed but he looked so happy in that moment. 

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

“My first big scoop. You helped make my dream come true.” Alya hugged Marinette. 

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

**Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

**Plagg: Eww, what is this?**

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

“Stinky cheese is delicate?” Adrien shook his head in exasperation. 

“You just don’t understand the intricacies of a good cheese.” Plagg shot back. 

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV**

**Sabine: Oh my!**

**Marinette: Hmmm?**

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?**

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

“No!” The entire class cried out. 

“I can’t believe you tried to quit.” 

“I thought it would be better off being someone else.” 

“You were so right. I’d even make a better Ladybug.” Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Chloe. Please you can’t even be Queen Bee without messing things up.” 

“I- Your wrong!” She shot back. “I’m a great Queen Bee” Chloe muttered to herself. 

**Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

“Really? Only Ladybug?” Rose leaned forward to ask. 

“Yep” Plagg shrugged. “Cat Noir’s power is destruction. Other Kwami’s have other abilities. Ladybug is the only one with that ability.”

“Oh thank you little cat.” Rose nodded 

“Its Plagg, got that?”

Rose nodded. 

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha--**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki…**

“I was so worried.” 

“I’m sorry Tikki.” 

“I’m just glad you changed your mind. I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s Kwami.” Tikki cuddled against marinette. 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decision in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

**THE END**

“What?” 

“That’s the end!” 

“Calm down look another one seems to be starting.” Miss Bustier quieted them all. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did two chapters to start with just for you guys. I hope you appreciate the work I put in for you :P 
> 
> But really I'm excited about this fic and am having fun writing it. 
> 
> I have to say that this will be a Chloe redemption fic. I do really like Chloe especially since she became Queen Bee. And I want her to eventually be actual friends with Marinette, Nino, and Alya. She's never going to be super nice because that's just not her but she will grow to appreciate them as friends. 
> 
> I do not like Lila. She will remain a true Villain. Sorry but that girl just has no redeeming qualities. 
> 
> There will also be some side romances like Lukanette and maybe Kagami/Adrien but the main pairing is Marinette/Adrien. 
> 
> I haven't decided whether I want to bring Kagami in as of right now but if you guys would like her I can include her in future chapters. Review and let me know. 
> 
> Anyway I hope your ok with all that. And onto the story!!

**_Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city._ **

**Nadja** ** _:_** **_(Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.)_** **The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement.** ** _(A variety of pictures are shown.)_** **Police have cordoned off the area.**

 **André** ** _:_** **_(On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.)_** **We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway.** ** _(Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_**

**_Nadja:_ ** **Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

“But no pressure” Alya sighed knowing this was not going to help Marinette want to go back to being Ladybug. 

**_Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes._ **

**Tom** ** _:_** **_(Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.)_** **Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them.** ** _(Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)_**

**Marinette** **_:_ ** **But what if Ladybug fails?** **_(Marinette looks down in shame.)_ **

**_Tom:_ ** **Then I'd come and save you.** **_(Holds piece of bread as a sword)_ ** **Super Baker to the rescue!**

Marinette smiled at the screen. 

“Your dad is amazing Marinette” Adrien told her. He wished his dad was that cool. He looked back at all the parents but he already knew his father wasn’t with them. The only one there was his bodyguard. One second thought it was probably a good thing. His dad was so overprotective if he knew that Adrien was a secret Superhero he’d freak out. 

Sabine leaned into her husband. He was a wonderful father. 

**_Marinette:_** **_(She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.)_** **Thanks, Super Dad!** ** _(Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)_**

“What are you up too?”

“Nothing. Why would I be up to anything?” Marinette stammered. 

**_Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area._ **

**Nathalie** **_:_ ** **Hmm, what's he doing?** **_(Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.)_ ** **Adrien?**

**Gabriel** ** _:_** **_(Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.)_** **You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

Adrien winced he felt bad that they got yelled at because of his actions. He’d just wanted to go to school. He was definitely going to apologize to Gorilla. (Seriously that’s the only name he has to date. And Adrien said in an episode that that’s what he called him so…)

**_Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father._ **

**Plagg** **_:_ ** **You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

**Adrien** **_:_ ** **You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

**_Plagg:_** **_(Sighing.)_** **Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...**

Tikki shot Plagg a scolding look. But Plagg just stuck his tongue out at her. 

**_Adrien:_ ** **You know what's strange?** **_(Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.)_ ** **The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7.** **_That's_ ** **strange.** **_(Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)_ **

**_Plagg:_** **_(Plagg chimes in.)_** **If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!** ** _(Adrien continues to school.)_**

“It could be worse.” Adrien mused then turned to Marinette “What does your Kwami eat?”

“Cookies.” marinette smiled. 

“Aww that sounds so much easier.” 

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog._ **

**_Alya:_ ** **Ladyblog,** **_(Alya hands Marinette her phone.)_ ** **bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!** **_(Alya takes her phone back.)_ ** **Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

**_Marinette:_ ** **But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

**_Alya:_ ** **She's gonna handle them.** **_(She says this with assurance.)_ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

“It’s so easy to see the signs now looking back on all of this.” Alya shook her head. 

**_Alya:_ ** **What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait.** **_(Alya comes to a realization.)_ ** **I know what this is about.** **_(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.)_ ** **You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her.** **_(Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)_ **

“Thanks for believing in me Alya.” 

“Someone has to since you seem to have such a hard time believing in yourself.” 

“I’ve gotten better at it.” 

“You’re amazing girl. You just had a rocky start.” She winked 

“Nice Pun.” Adrien grinned 

Both Nino and Marinette shook their heads with fond exasperation. 

**Alix** ** _:_** **_(to Ivan)_** **So you really don't remember anything?**

**Juleka** **_:_ ** **You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

**Kim** **_:_ ** **You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

**_Ivan:_ ** **Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

**Chloé** **_:_ ** **Pff!** **_(Chloé scoffs at Ivan.)_ ** **Once a monster, always a monster.** **_(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.)_ ** **Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

Ivan looks away saddened. Maylene takes his hand in hers and he smiles down at her. 

Alix glares at Chloe. “See what you do. More than Half the Akumas are caused by you!”

“That was horrible.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“And you call yourself a superhero.” 

Chloe kept her head up high but on the inside she was shrinking against the lashback. She looked over at Adrien but even he was shaking his head at her. 

“Enough.” Everyone stopped Marinette stood up “I know that Chloe doesn’t always say the nicest things and she has made a few Akuma’s”

“A few? More like all.”

“That’s not true. I know I’ve made some. We all have. Not everyone makes the right choices all the time. Chloe has also saved Paris. Even before she was Queen Bee. She is a hero and she’s my friend.We shouldn’t use cruelty against cruelty otherwise it gets us nowhere.” 

Alya gaped at her. 

Chloe looked just as shocked. 

“She’s right.” Adrien nodded. Slowly the other classmates nodded and Miss Bustier looked so proud of her students. Chloe crossed her legs and pointed her nose up, but she couldn’t help but feel thankful towards Marinette. Just a little tiny bit. 

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.** **_(Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him._ **

**_Nathalie:_ ** **Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

**_(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed)_ **

**_Scene: Inside the school._ **

**_Alya:_ ** **How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty.** **_(blows a bubble gum at her)_ **

**_Alya:_ ** **You little...**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscled monster!**

“She makes it really hard” Alya crossed her arms. 

“I know. But Chloe has good in her. Try to remember that.” 

“Only because you asked.”

**_Adrien:_ ** **Hey, Chloé!**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Adrikins! You came!**

**_(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)_ **

**_Scene: The car Nathalie came in._ **

**_Nathalie:_** **_(Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.)_** **I'll handle it.**

**_(Car drives off.)_ **

**_Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan._ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

**_Ivan:_ ** **I...don't know what you're talking about.**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

**_Ivan:_ ** **I'm no good with words anyway.**

**_Marinette:_ ** **But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

**_Ivan:_ ** **I could...write her a song?**

**_Marinette:_ ** **That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.**

“Thanks Marinette.” Ivan nodded at her and Marinette smiled back. 

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh....**

“Way to go Marinette. You stopped the akuma.” Alix cheered. 

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway._ **

**_Chloé:_ ** **Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Thanks, Chloé.** **_(Sees Nino.)_ ** **Uh... Hey! Adrien.** **_(Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)_ **

**_Nino:_ ** **You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?**

“Sorry dude” Nino feels bad. “I shouldn’t have judged you before I knew you.” 

“I can kind of get why you did” Adrien sighed.

**_Adrien:_** **_(Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat)_** **Hey! What's** ** _that_** **all about?**

**_Chloé:_ ** **The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

The Whole class glared at Chloe but none of them said anything to her. 

**_Adrien:_ ** **You think that's really necessary?**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

**_Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom._ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

**_Alya:_ ** **Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Oh! No reason...** **_(She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.)_ **

“No way. I can’t believe you tried to make me Ladybug… again.” 

“You seemed so confident and I thought for sure that you would make a better ladybug than me.” 

“It’s not all about confidence. You have a heart of gold. I never would have stood up for Chloe like you just did. That’s what Ladybug stands for.” Alya said putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Besides between me and you I prefer Rena Rouge.” 

Marinette smiled back. 

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom._ **

**_(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)_ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **Hey! What are you doing?**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Uhhh...I...**

**_(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

**_Adrien:_ ** **No, no, I was just trying to take this** **_off!_ **

“Sorry Adrien.”

“From your prospective it really did look like I was putting the gun there.” Adrien waved her off. “Besides we got past all of that.” 

**_Marinette:_ ** **Oh, really?**

**_(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **You're friends with Chloé, right?**

**_Adrien:_** **Why do people keep saying that?** ** _(He goes to his seat.)_** **_(Ugh)_**

Adrien face palmed Chloe made his life so difficult sometimes. It was nice for Marinette to stand up to her but chloe could make it so hard to defend her. He hoped Marinette was right and that she was changing. 

**_Chloé:_ ** **Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

**_Marinette:_ ** **I know I've seen him somewhere before.** **_(Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone.)_ ** **Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

“You knew my dad but not me? But you had all those pictures because I model his designs.” 

“I was more into it for the designs I didn’t really pay attention to anything else at first.” Marinette hurriedly explained “then I got to know you and I saw how often you modeled you dad’s designs and yeah…” She laughed nervously. Adrien nodded and marinette sighed in relief. She knew he was cat noir now but she still felt like a total flake. 

**_Alya:_ ** **Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.**

**_Nino:_ ** **Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?**

**_Adrien:_ ** **I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

**_Nino:_ ** **I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude.** **_(Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)_ **

“I’m really glad you said that.” Adrien smiled. He didn’t know what he’d do without Nino. 

**_Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom._ **

**_Mylène:_** **_(Leaving the bathroom.)_** **Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

**_Ivan:_ ** **I made this for you.** **_(He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.)_ ** **Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!** **_(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)_ **

“I’m so sorry Ivan I was just startled. I know I can be kind of a scaredy cat.” 

“Its ok Mylene. Your perfect.” Ivan told her and Mylene hugged him. 

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!** **_(The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)_ **

“See it’s not always my fault.” Chloe broke in. Everyone ignored her. 

**_Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset._ **

**_Hawk Moth:_** **_(The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.)_** **This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**

**_(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)_ **

**_Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance._ **

**_Miss Bustier:_ ** **Agreste, Adrien?**

**_Nino:_** **_(Quiet aside to Adrien.)_** **You say "present".**

 ** _Adrien:_** **_(Jumps up with his hand raised.)_** **Uh, present!** ** _(All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)_**

**_Miss Bustier:_ ** **Bourgeois, Chloé?**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Present!**

**_Miss Bustier:_ ** **Bruel, Ivan?**

**_Stoneheart:_** **_(Ivan enters, breaking down the door.)_** **Present! Mylène?** ** _(Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)_**

**_Mylène:_ ** **Let go of me, Ivan!**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**

**_Mylène:_ ** **Why are you doing this?**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **So you and I can be together forever!**

Ivan blushed and opened his mouth to say something but Mylene hushed him. “It was Hawkmoth not you. You don’t scare me Ivan.” 

**_Chloé:_** **_(Chloé calls her father on her phone.)_** **Daddy, the monster is back!** ** _(Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)_**

**_Mylène:_ ** **Put us down, Ivan!**

**_Alya:_** **_(To Marinette)_** **Come on! Let's follow him!**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

**_Alya:_ ** **Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

**_Marinette:_** **_(She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.)_** **You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**

“I’m glad I didn’t take my bag now.” Alya smiled. 

**_Alya:_ ** **If you say so!** **_(Runs out of the room.)_ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **Wait! Your bag!** **_(Runs after Alya.)_ **

**_Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker._ **

**_Adrien:_ ** **My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.**

**_Plagg:_ ** **A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Plagg, claws out!** **_(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive._ **

**_Chloé:_ ** **You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **And don't forget the superheroes!** **_(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.)_ ** **Oh no. My bad.**

“I kind of forgot about last time.” Adrien blushed as the class snickered. 

**_Chloé:_ ** **Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!** **_(The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir)_ ** **Seize him!**

**_(Cat Noir dodges them.)_ **

**_Mylène:_ ** **Ivan! Where are we going?**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too.** **_(Chloé cringes.)_ **

**_(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)_ **

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

**_Alya:_ ** **What's she waiting for?**

**_(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)_ **

“You need to be more careful Alya.” Nino told her looking concerned

“I’ll try, I can’t promise I won’t go running in to get a video but that’s just me.”

“I know but I worry.” 

“Guess you’ll have to protect me from time to time Carapace” 

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Let go, you rockhead!**

**_Alya:_ ** **HELP!!**

**_(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)_ **

Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette “your concern for me is very much appreciated.” 

**Tikki** ** _:_** **_(raising her arms)_** **Mmmm!**

**_Marinette:_ ** **I think I need Ladybug!**

**_Tikki:_ ** **I knew you'd come around!**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Tikki, spots on! Ha!** **_(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_ **

“Yes!” Alya cheered as did the rest of the class. Marinette blushed. 

**_(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)_ **

**_Ladybug:_ ** **You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

**_(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)_ **

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Cat Noir! Extend it!** **_(He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls him to safety hanging upside down.)_ ** **Sorry I was late.**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?** **_(She sees the Stonehearts closing in.)_ ** **But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

Adrien looked from Marinette then back to Ladybug on screen. They just seemed so different. 

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**

**_Ladybug:_** **_(She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.)_** **No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**

**_(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)_ **

**_André:_** **_(Through megaphone.)_** **I demand my daughter's safe return!**

**_Chloé:_ ** **Daddy!!**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh!** **_(He throws Chloé away.)_ **

**_Chloé:_ ** **Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, saying please and thank you all--** **_(Ladybug catches her.)_ ** **I didn't promise.**

“You so did!” a few students spoke up. 

“Ugh. Well it’s too difficult a promise to keep.” 

“Maybe you should try.” Alix spoke up

“Why would I wanna-” She stopped seeing everyone glaring at her. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

**_Ladybug:_ ** **What?**

**_(Chloé hugs her father.)_ **

**_André:_ ** **My little princess...**

**Roger** **_:_ ** **We're clear to attack!**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

**_Roger:_ ** **I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**

She looked up at Cat Noir on screen in a new light. She’d never realized just how much like Adrien he was. How kind and sweet and funny. He always lightened her day. Her heart thumped in her chest. 

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Okay.**

**_(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir:_ ** **Hawk Moth?**

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we** **_will_ ** **find you, and YOU will hand us** **_YOUR_ ** **Miraculous!** **_(Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.)_ ** **Time to de-evilize!** **_(She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.)_ ** **Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!** **_(She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)_ **

“You were so cool.”

“Yeah Marinette that was amazing.” 

Master Fu nodded along with what everyone was saying. It was during this moment that he was sure he’d made the right choice. 

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

Alya grabbed Marinette and shook her. Marinette looked dumb sturck. 

Adrien wanted to hide. He was so embarrassed. 

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...** **_heroic!_ ** **Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **Okay, Hawk Moth.**

**_Mylène:_ ** **Help me!**

**_Stoneheart:_ ** **You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!** **_(Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)_ **

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**

“Sounds Familiar.” Alya sang next to Marinette 

“Alya Shhhh” Marinette hushed her friend. 

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)_ **

**_Mylène:_ ** **Help! I'm scared of heights!**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Everything's gonna be alright!**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **By using our powers! Lucky Charm!** **_(A parachute appears.)_ ** **A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

“Save me.” Mylene remembered

**_Cat Noir:_** **_(He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams.)_** **You sure you know what you're doing?**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **We'll find out soon enough!** **_(She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.)_ ** **His hand! Get ready!** **_(She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)_ **

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Home run!** **_(The akuma flies away.)_ ** **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh?** **_(She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.)_ ** **Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Cataclysm!** **_(He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)_ **

Everyone cheers. Sabine hugged Tom “That’s our little girl!”

Master Fu watched smiling proudly. 

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Gotcha!** **_(She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.)_ ** **Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** **_(She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)_ **

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!**

“Nice one.” Alya laughed. 

**_Hawk Moth:_ ** **This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

Rose stood up and stuck her tongue out at the screen. Juleka pulled her back but she was smiling. 

**_Ladybug:_ ** **I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

**_Ivan:_ ** **Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song.** **_(She gives the paper to Mylène.)_ **

**_Mylène:_** **_(While reading the lyrics)_** **Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

**_Ivan:_ ** **It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle.** **_(Mylène hugs Ivan.)_ **

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Oh, they're so made for each other.**

Mylene leaned forward and whispered to Marinette “thank you for that. Without you I might never have known how sweet Ivan could be.” 

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Like us two.** **_(His Miraculous beeps.)_ **

**_Ladybug:_ ** **Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.**

**_Cat Noir:_ ** **Can't wait, m’lady.** **_(He bows before he leaves)_ **

Lila rolled her eyes. She’d been annoyed through the whole show. Marinette was a complete loser she didn’t deserve powers. 

**_Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking._ **

**_Alya:_ ** **So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

**_Alya:_ ** **You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Ooh. Sounds exciting.**

**_Alya:_ ** **Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

“I got close a few times”

“Yeah, you’re a lot more determined than I gave you credit for.” 

**_(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)_ **

**_Gabriel:_ ** **You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Yes, Father.** **_(He is feeling down)_ **

**_Gabriel:_ ** **You will never, I say, never go back there again...**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Father, no...** **_(He is still feeling down then he is happy)_ **

**_Gabriel:_ ** **Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father!** **_(He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car.)_ **

Adrien smiled. He knew the decision had been hard for his father after the loss of his Mom but he was glad for it. 

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom_ **

**_Marinette:_ ** **No, wait.** **_(Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino.)_ **

**_Chloé:_ ** **Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

**_Marinette:_ ** **"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"**

**_Chloé:_ ** **What is that supposed to mean?**

**_Marinette:_ ** **It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!** **_(All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)_ **

“Aren’t you going to apologize.” 

“Didn’t you say something about demanding respect earlier.I was just listening to your advice.” 

“Well if your taking lessons from me I suppose you did a half decent job.” 

**_Alya:_ ** **Good job!**

**_(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)_ **

**_Nino:_ ** **Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

**_Adrien:_ ** **But what should I say to her?**

**_Nino:_ ** **Just be yourself.**

**_Scene: Outside the school. It is raining._ **

**_(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)_ **

**_Adrien:_ ** **Hey.** **_(Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella.)_ ** **I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.**

**_(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)_ **

**_Adrien:_ ** **See you tomorrow.**

**_Marinette:_ ** **Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

“And so it begins.” Alya laughed. 

**_Tikki:_ ** **Hey! I think I might have an idea!** **_(She is on Marinette's cheek)_ **

**_Plagg:_ ** **First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

**_Adrien:_ ** **Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend...** **_(He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home.)_ **

Marinette winced. 

**_(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)_ **

**Wayzz** **_:_ ** **Excellent choice, Master.**

**_Wang Fu:_ ** **Those two are made for each other!**

The both looked at each other and then away. 

**_THE END_ **

The smell of food drifted into the room. Miss Bustier stood up taking control of the room as a teacher would even if half the occupants were adults. 

“I think it’s time for food everyone. Let’s all be organized I’m sure there’s enough for everyone.” 

Marinette found her parents first. “Mom, Dad!” 

“Marinette” Tom swooped his daughter into his arms and Sabine hugged them both. 

Marinette opened her mouth but Sabine stopped her. “We are so proud of you Marinette.”

“Proud but very scared.” Tom added. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you but I-”

“We know sweetie. You have to do this. And we support you but we are going to worry and you have to let us.” Sabine smiled. 

“Thank you both of you I love you so much.”

“And we love you.” Tom said kissing Marinette on the top of her head. 

She introduced the two of them to Tikki and waved them off to get food telling them she’d catch up. She looked over at Adrien nervously. Alya gave her a small push. 

“Go for it girl. He just said he loved you!” Alya smiled. Marinette looked at Alya who gave a thumbs up. Marinette took a deep breath and headed toward Adrien. 

She was stopped by Chloe. 

“Look Dupain-Cheng. I don’t care if your Ladybug or that you stood up for me. That does not make us friends or partners. And if you’re doing all this to make fun of me or-”

“Chloe no. I’m not trying to make fun of you and I would never ever say anything about what you’ve said to me. You confided in me and I promise I won’t use that against you. You may not think we’re friends Chloe but I do.” She smiled.

“Whatever. You’re still a clumsy annoying little nobody.” Chloe tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. But Marinette noticed she didn’t sound as vicious and she could swear Chloe was blushing. 

Marinette moved around Chloe who was now talking with Sabrina and made her way over to Adrien. 

“Uhm hey… I was womder-- uh wondering if maybe we could you know… uh….”

“Talk?” adrien supplied. 

“Yes walk… I mean talk.” She laughed nervously. 

“Sure.” They headed through a different door ending up in a bedroom. She folded her arms nervously pacing in front of Adrien. 

“Adrien. I-- uh… I just want to say… I like you.” She finally spoke the words she’d been trying to say since the second day she’d known him. “And I know that your chat noir and it’s true that I always turn you down but it wasn’t because I didn’t like you.” the words continued to poor out of her mouth like a waterfall she couldn’t stop. “At first you kind of irritated me but the more we worked together, the more I got to see the sweet side. Its just I fell for Adrien first and so I couldn’t tell you yes I didn’t want to hurt you but now I know your the same person which makes sense since I was kind of falling for both of you. And i just needed you to know that. I like you both as Cat noir and Adrien Agreste.”

“Marinette…” Adrien was dumbfounded. He felt a sense of elation knowing that Ladybug loved him back but at the same time he knew he couldn’t return her feelings. He didn’t feel that way about Marinette. But how is he supposed to say it. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

His silence was awful. All the courage she had after hearing him say he loved her on screen vanished. She knew it was too good to be true. Stupid. 

“Thank you for telling me all of that. And I’m honored but-”

“But you don’t feel the same.” 

“I know the things I’ve done and said as cat noir… and I do think your amazing marinette but I never really thought past Ladybug to who she really was. I’ve never thought of you like that before…. And I-”

“Its ok. You don’t have to say anything else I understand. You love Ladybug but Marinette is just a friend. It’s ok kitty… Adrien.” She felt her heart breaking but didn’t let it show. She didn’t want to make him feel guilty. 

“I’m sorry Marinette.” Adrien reached out but stopped. He knew there was no comfort he could bring her. After all, he’d just broken her heart. Adrien took one last look back at marinette before he left. 

“What was that?” Plagg swooped out of his pocket. “You’ve been sighing over Ladybug since the day you met and that was your chance.” 

“It wouldn’t be fair Plagg. I’m not in love with Marinette and I could never do that to her. I have to let my heart get caught up with the fact that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person.”

“If you say so.” Plagg looked back at the door. “Just better hope she’d still around when you do figure it out.” He murmured to himself. 

Marinette let the tears fall when she heard the door shut. She crouched down and hugged her knees pushing her face into her legs and sobbing. “I’m so stupid Tikki. Of course he’d love Ladybug over Marinette. Ladybug is everything I’m not.”   
  


“That’s not true!” Tikki flew out of her purse to hover in front of her face. “Sure putting on the miraculous gives you superhuman abilities. It makes you less clumsy and more strong. But it doesn’t change who you are Marinette. Your kindness, bravery and quick thinking. All the best parts of Ladybug are you Marinette and shame on Adrien if he can’t see that.” Marinette sniffed. 

“Thanks Tikki.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!! Remember to let me know if your interested in Kagami being there or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!!


End file.
